A WRHR Career Development Center of excellence in the Department of Obstetrics & Gynecology at the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) at Galveston would greatly assist us in our goal to have the best research and training program in obstetrics and gynecology. This application contains a description of the Center and explains why we will be successful in attaining our goal. In place are all the necessary components to excel in the training of young faculty desiring research careers to become independent, competitive scientists in obstetrics and gynecology. The Department has nine excellent candidates for the WHRH Center. Three are women and one is a member of an underrepresented minority. The Mentors are experienced int raining postdoctoral students, have productive research programs involving significant problems in women's health, and have demonstrated the ability to obtain competitive funding. Most have joint appointments in other departments and centers, allowing exposure of WRHR Scholars to a broad range of research activities that include the specialized instrumentation available at UTMB. The research and clinical environment at UTMB is outstanding, with a number of support services that are available to the Scholars. UTMB is committed to research, as evidence by a $100 million endowment to fund intramural research. UTMB has also made assurances of substantial, additional commitment to this program. Both the Department and the Institution have excellent track records recruiting underrepresented minorities and women. Our primary focus will be on basic science research utilizing molecular, cellular, and physiological approaches in priority areas of NICHD. These areas include preterm labor and birth, high-risk pregnancy, disease and disorders of the reproductive system, and nutrition and growth. The long-term objectives of the Center are to: 1) become a leading Center for training in reproductive medicine; 2) develop a cadre of obstetrician-gynecologist physician scientists who perform competitive independent research on important reproductive health problems of women and their fetuses; 3) utilize the skills and talents of these trained scientists as preceptors for the next generation of Scholars and trainees; 4) improve the quality of academic departments of obstetrics and gynecology by increasing the critical mass of physician scientists; 5) instill in a group of young physician scientists the vision of the university as a cooperative and collaborative community; and 6) increase the number of underrepresented minority and women obstetrician-gynecologist physician scientists who are competitive, independent investigators.